


This feeling?

by greenfanfic304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfanfic304/pseuds/greenfanfic304
Summary: College AU-- Kara and Cat entered National City University as freshmen. The fic is inspired by “What is this feeling?” song from the broadway, "Wicked."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/gifts).



> I am thankful for the very creative prompts. I also thankful for my two beta readers.

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame

Does it have a name?

Yes!

Loathing

Unadulterated loathing

Kara stared at the tall ceiling at National City University. People were looking at her strangely. She knew why, because she was an alien refugee. She wore thick-rimmed glasses, which gave away that she was not part of the privileged group. Then, she saw a blonde young woman ordering people around. Kara felt something in her gut, but she shook that feeling off. Then, she looked down to stare at the room number on a piece of paper. Her super hearing heard someone calling her name. She chose not to turn around until someone at the appropriate average human hearing range. She turned around when she heard her name called a bit closer. The brunette haired woman wearing a polo shirt while carrying a clipboard approached her.

“Kara! Hi, I am your RA, Lena Luthor. There has been a room change. There is a student who needs a roommate,” Lena stood confidently.

“Oh. Um, I prefer to live in a single room.”

“Well, that’s going to be an issue because of limitations, and it’s best for you to be paired with a roommate. Here’s a new room number. I will let you meet your roommate. She is here. Follow me,” RA Lena turned. Kara followed her. 

They walked over to the same woman that Kara saw earlier. She was chatting with some peers. Lena caught the woman's attention with the name, “Cat.” 

Kara observed how Cat and Lena seem to interact pleasantly and watched Lena leading Cat away from the peers toward her. 

“Cat, this is Kara, your new roommate.” RA Lena states.

Cat shrieked with horror, covering it up poorly and said, “Lena, do I really need a roommate?”

Kara looked down filled with shame at her Kryptonian heritage. 

Lena stated, “Cat, I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but you cannot have a double room to yourself.”

Cat made “humrph” sound as she walked away from them.

“Well, Kara, please know that first impressions are not always good, but I am sure that you two can work it out,” RA Lena patted her on the back and walked away from her. Kara heard some of what Lena said, but, she was mostly focusing on Cat who was chatting with her group.

Kara saw and heard how the peers were pitying Cat. Others glared at Kara.

Cat approached Kara again and said, “Well, Kiera.”

“My name is Kara.”

“Whatever, Kiera,” Cat dismissed with a wave of her hand, “Please make sure that your stuff does not get mixed up with my stuff. Don’t pick a bed until I get there.” Cat walked away before Kara had a chance to argue.

Kara felt something in her body. 

What is this feeling?

My pulse is rushing.

My head is reeling.

My face is flushing.

Does it have a name?

Yes!

Loathing

Unadulterated loathing

Kara hated Cat Grant with her every fiber being already. What Kara did not know was that Cat felt it too.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In their new assigned room, Kara’s boxes were scattered to the far left side while Cat’s things were neatly put in places because of other people unpacking for Cat. 

“Okay, I have rules.” Cat stated.

Cat stood firmly toe to toe with Kara and glared at Kara’s face.

“Kiera, rule #1 I want to see your face less around here. And-” 

Kara watched Cat turning away from her to pace back and forth as she explained the rules. Cat kept going on and on. Kara got that Cat did not want any feline puns and yes, she got Cat’s coffee order. Why did she need to know Cat’s order? 

Cat continued, “Rule #6, I don’t want you around me to embarrass me because your clothes look like a kindergarten teacher. Rule #7-”

Kara interrupted, “Cat, my name is Kara, and please, stop talking. Ugh, why are you so mean?!”

Kara was slightly surprised that Cat stopped her long winded speech and continued, “this may not be surprised to you. I don’t like you, so why would I want to be around you?”

“Good. I don’t like you either. I was about to say Rule #7, which is that we won’t sleep together or date each other.” Cat turned around to her own shelf to organize her shoes. 

Kara glared at Cat’s back as if she was about to create a heat vision. Then, she touched her glasses to adjust as she calmed down. “It’s fine. It’s all good,” she thought as she was opening her box. 


	2. Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about their roommate adventure during the first semester

**Pencils**

A few days into their semesters, their room had a red tape line between their beds. Cat and Kara sat at their separate desks. 

Cat wrote to her parents. She didn’t know how to describe her roommate. Her roommate was an alien (Cat knew her mom’s prejudice against the group). From her bed, she turned to look at Kara, who was at the desk. She scanned her face then lowered to check over her body. Cat wanted to squeeze Kara’s biceps and run her fingers through Kara’s plain dirty blonde hair. Cat shook her head to remove those thoughts. She settled with describing her roommate, “Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite impossible to describe.”

Kara looked up from her drafted letter to her sister, Alex and went back. She wrote, “Stereotypical Blonde.”

**Acrylics**

At Kara and Cat’s room, Kara has a room to herself. Finally! She painted with acrylic in preparation for her stretched canvas for her elective class on the far left away from Cat’s side. Then, the door burst open with Cat strutting through it. 

“Kiera!” Kara sighed in annoyance at how Cat purposefully called her the wrong name.

“Yes, Cat?” What’s next is she going to demand? Make me bring her coffee?

“I need you to leave the room,” Cat demanded as she dropped her books onto the floor.

“Cat, I’m working on my paint here. I can’t just up and leave the room or take the materials with me,” Kara explained. 

“Kiera, this is my space. My boyfriend is coming.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Why can’t you meet him somewhere else? We talked about this. You should give me more notice time.”

“Why should I?”

“Um, it’s important for you to be considerate of me.”

“Kiera, I don’t have time for this. Please leave.” Cat walked over to her vanity and put her makeup on.

Kara found herself with an urge to kiss Cat to shut her up, so she needs to leave before she did something stupid. Kara took her materials and left. Kara was so done.

**The sun**

Near the final exam week, Cat and Kara’s relationship as roommates was better since Kara saved Cat from that jerk ex-boyfriend. Sun was setting, so sunlight from the window made Kara’s wavy hair glow. Cat stared at Kara but mostly at Kara’s lips, which were painted in red lip gloss from one of Cat’s tubes. Cat scanned from Kara’s face sans glasses to her gorgeous tight black dress that Cat brought on the whim. She noticed how Kara stood there awkwardly. 

“Brazen,” Cat stated, “This is who you are.”

“Cat,” Kara sighed as she rolled her eyes. Cat moved Kara in front of a giant mirror.

“You should wear dresses and curl your hair more often. I’m a genius,” Cat proudly stated. Cat could not believe how brilliant she was to give Kara a makeover.

“Cat, this isn’t me.” Kara moved her hands up and down as a demonstration. 

Cat frowned at Kara’s response. “But, can’t you see that you’re beautiful?”

“I’m already standing out enough…as an alien.” Kara walked away from the mirror.

“No, you’re…” Cat mumbled. Cat didn’t want to say it out loud about her roommate.

“What?” Kara turned back to Cat.

Cat sighed and walked over to Kara. She grabbed Kara’s hands. “You’re beautiful either way.”

There was silence. Kara stared at her with so much intention.

Cat felt her pulse rushing and her face flushing. She knew that she needed to free herself from that “whatever” feeling.

“I just...want to see what you look like if you dolled up a bit more.” Cat laughed a little.

Cat noticed that Kara winced a little. She felt Kara pulling her hands away from her own. Cat tried to grab her hands back.

“Um, I…I…I have to go,” Kara awkwardly stuttered. 

“Wait, I..”Cat panickedly said as Kara stepped back. 

Kara left the room before Cat could finish her apology.

Cat walked over to sit on her bed. She pondered from her first meeting and many encounters with her roommate, Kara.

I felt the moment

I laid eyes on you

My pulse is rushing

My head is reeling

My face is flushing

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame

Does it have a name?

Yes!

Cat gasped and realized that this whole time with this feeling. She realized, “I’m gay for Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, wearethewitches for the challenging prompts, especially the second prompt. Again, thank you to my two beta readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my two beta readers.


End file.
